Suddenly There
by n0b0dys-baby
Summary: A friendship that went a step further. A woman, guarded. A man, open. A Roman Reigns twoshot.
1. 1 of 2

"All this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble." Roman Reigns stood naked at the side of the bed, watching the unclothed woman in the sheets.

Sam looked up at him, feeling the familiar ache he gave her. It had only been a few minutes since her orgasm and yet she already wanted him again. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told her there wasn't enough time.

"There's only going to be trouble if you don't get out of here." She tossed his pants and boxers at him to emphasize her point.

His smirk faltered slightly as he watched her leave the bed to go to her suitcase. His cock stirred back to life when she bent over, her pink pussy peeking out at him.

Damn, he was ready to go again.

Sam turned, expecting to see him dressed. Instead he stood watching her, a familiar look of lust creeping upon his face. Her brows pinched together in annoyance. "Don't you need to go?"

He was still naked, not making any attempts to change that fact. Seeing the body wash and razor in her hand, he sent her a devilish grin. "I could use a shower."

"No, Roman," she rolled her eyes. "Go to _your_ hotel room and get ready, not mine."

It was his turn to be annoyed. "I didn't even sleep there. This might as well be my room too."

Sam didn't want to argue about something so minor. He needed to get ready. _She_ needed to get ready. If Roman stayed, the two would end up back in bed.

"Ro, we don't have time for this," she begged. "You have press and meet-n-greets, I have tons of makeup to do."

With a heavy sigh, he relented. "Fine, I'll go. Give me a kiss."

Sam felt her heart leap. She and Roman had been friends for a few months now, and began sleeping with each other just a little over two weeks ago. It was something that just happened. She was glad there wasn't any awkwardness and even happier that it was continuing, but she was cautious.

She didn't get ahead of herself thinking they were anything more than friends with benefits, but sometimes Roman made that difficult. Like right now, when he wanted a goodbye kiss.

Walking over to him, she craned her neck up, rising up on the balls of her feet to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"No," he grabbed her wrist before she could retreat. "A real kiss."

"Roman, that was-" But her words were cut off.

The fight left her body as Roman's lips pressed against hers, firmly, but still soft enough to pry her mouth open. One large hand held the back of her head, while the other snaked around her curvy waist. A moan escaped her mouth as their bare chests touched.

Sam's hand rested on his strong upper arm, the other still holding her toiletries. The feeling of his steel length against her stomach flooded her head with the memories of their blissful morning. Roman's hand gripped her hair, giving a tug to tell her he wanted more of her, all of her...

Quickly, she came to her senses and pulled her mouth from his. Roman's hooded eyes looked down at her, still in his hold.

"We can't." She was breathless. "No time."

Just a kiss from the man, and she couldn't form sentences.

"You're right." He gave a quick kiss to her lips before letting go. "But we'll have plenty of time tonight."

Her stomach flipped. Yes they would.

"Maybe we'll stay in your room tonight." She watched him dress, damning him for making her ache like this when he knew he couldn't finish it. "That way it won't go to waste."

"Just tell management we'll share a room. Save them money."

"Then they'll know we're sleeping together, which means everyone will know we're sleeping together."

Roman didn't bother fixing his bun after putting his shirt on, he'd be showering soon. "What if they already know?"

The color drained from her face. "Did someone say something to you? I haven't told anyone."

"Relax," he said annoyed. "Nobody knows." He hated how adamant she was on keeping their relationship hidden. He wouldn't care if people knew.

Feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment, Sam headed to the bathroom. "I really have to get ready."

Roman took the hint, gathering all of his things and heading out, telling her he'd see her later. And he would. Sam was a makeup artist for the WWE. She was behind the scenes, catering to beauty needs. It took a good majority of the day to get everyone ready, also doing any touch ups needed throughout the night.

Sam had been working for a few weeks before she had been introduced to Roman, and it was a few more weeks after that before they actually started a friendship. A friendship which led to sleeping together. Luckily, both were quiet about their personal lives, so word had not gotten out about their sex life. Sam shuddered to think what would happen if people found out.

By 11:15 Sam was showered, dressed, with hair and makeup done. Grabbing her large, rolling suitcase loaded with all of her makeup, she headed downstairs to the shuttles.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted her as she left her room.

Sam turned to see her good friend, Seth Rollins, approaching. He wore gym shorts, a t-shirt, vans, and a backwards hat. Typical of him out of his ring wear. She returned his greeting and gave him a hug.

"Going to the arena?" He asked while pulling from the embrace.

"Yep."

"Me too. We can ride together."

"Sounds good."

Seth reached for her suitcase, taking it from her. "Let me get that."

"You don't have-"

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do," he playfully scolded as he began wheeling it behind them.

"The perfect gentleman," she teased.

Seth was the first good friend she made in the WWE family. They had a lot in common and had the same sense of humor. Seth was who she hung around with the most, aside from Roman, who she was beginning to spend every night with.

They made it out of the hotel with surprising ease, no fans approached Seth for pictures or autographs. The ride to the arena was only about ten minutes, but it still gave the two time to talk.

"There's a restaurant near the hotel that's open til 2. I heard it's pretty good. Wanna go tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. You know I'll never turn down food."

With a chuckle, he agreed. "Amen to that."

The back entrance to the arena was busy. Crew members were unloading pieces of the ring to be set up inside. Security stood along a makeshift barricade, keeping fans on the other side and out of the way.

"I'll see you around," Seth told her as their car parked to drop them off.

"See ya."

The crowd erupted as Seth emerged. He graciously went to them, signing autographs and taking pictures.

Sam wondered where Roman was. She assumed he was at the arena, but he was probably busy. Knowing she would run into him sooner or later, she unloaded her bag and went inside.

The rest of her day went by as usual. She was on her feet for hours, applying makeup, styling hair, fixing the little mess ups that happened once they left her chair. It was nearing six o'clock when Sam began her last client of the day, Lana. Sam always saved her for last, being that Lana's makeup was her favorite to do. Lana always wanted full glam and was adventurous with her hair styles.

"I've been following the skin care routine you recommended," Lana told her as she applied a primer to her face. "It's only been a week and I can already see a difference."

"I'm glad it's working for you," Sam smiled at the blonde. "Any requests for your look tonight?"

Lana shook her head. "I am your canvas."

Sam chuckled as she began pulling the makeup she wanted. Having been busy all day, she didn't have time to check her phone. Finally having a moment of calm, she pulled it out, smiling when she saw texts from Roman.

 _Are you at the arena yet?_

 _Have you eaten today?_

 _The meet-n-greet was packed. Twice as many people as usual. Was a good one._

 _Either you're really busy or you're ignoring me._

 _Want to go to dinner after work?_

Sam felt bad. He had texted her throughout the day and she hadn't replied at all. She wouldn't be surprised if he really did think she was ignoring him.

"Just you two ladies back here?" The smooth, deep voice pulled her attention from her phone.

Sam turned to see Roman striding over. He wore his ring gear, choosing her favorite all black uniform. His hair was in a neat bun near the crown of his head. He only took it out a few minutes before going on stage. His hair was usually kept tied up, but occasionally he wore it down in public. Sam liked it down during sex, being able to run her fingers through and grip onto his thick locks. He always slept with it down.

"Yep." Sam forced the cheesy smile pulling at her mouth at bay. "Lana's my last one."

"Can you do anything to help this mug?" Roman looked at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure his beard was even.

Sam rolled her eyes as she went back to applying Lana's foundation. "Yeah, you need so much help."

"If getting some powder on my face means sitting in that chair and having your attention all on me..." He shrugged, taking a step forward, making his vest covered chest graze Sam's back. "Worth it."

His husky words made her breath catch. Warmth spread through her body at his closeness. Her cheeks heated in a flush, from both arousal and embarrassment. He was being so forward, and in front of Lana.

She slipped away from him, hoping Lana didn't notice the tension. "Sorry, I only have enough time for Lana."

Her eyes swept over to him. His jaw was clenched tight. Was he angry? She raised an eyebrow a him, silently asking what was wrong. Roman deliberately ignored her, shunning her as he turned his back to her.

"Where's your husband?" He asked Lana. He needed to get away from the situation before he got anymore pissed off.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she laughed. "I'd try catering."

With a tight nod and nothing more, Roman left. Sam let out the breath she had been holding in.

"What was that?" Lana asked as Sam began blending her makeup.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Roman. The tension...My God."

Sam inwardly cringed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he was bored."

"He was hitting on you. Hard."

Damn it. Sam knew Lana wasn't dumb. There was no way she would be blind to Roman's obvious come on. But she wished she had been.

"I don't know why," Sam mumbled, trying her best to act innocent.

"I always thought you and Seth had a thing going."

Sam almost choked. "Seth?"

"Yeah, you guys hang out all the time."

Which was true, they did. But nothing was between the two except friendship, so Sam didn't worry about people seeing her with Seth.

"Seth is a good friend. He's my best friend here."

"That can make the best relationship, you know," Lana winked. "I'm sure the thought has crossed his mind."

Sam was positive it had not, just like it had never crossed hers. Seth was like a brother, and he treated her like a sister. There was nothing more than that. But to get Lana off her case, she went along with it.

"I've never looked at it that way. Maybe you're right."

Lana giggled, encouraging her to pursue it. Sam answered with a vague 'maybe' and quickly changed the subject to Lana's hair. Relief washed over her as the subject of her love life was dropped. She would finish with Lana and finally be able to rest for a little while.

Roman stood around the corner, fuming over what he had just heard.


	2. 2 of 2

"Thank you for coming to Monday Night Raw!" The announcer's voice boomed through the arena, playing over Roman's theme music.

Sam was backstage, almost done packing up her things. She hadn't seen Roman since he came to her makeup station while she was taking care of Lana. It was a bit odd, but she tried not to think too much about it.

Roman's music cut off and she anxiously looked at the back entrance to the stage. Roman emerged looking ready to kill. His match tonight was with Braun, and he lost. Roman knew going into it that he was going to, but he was tired of constantly losing and looking weak. Week after week, Roman had to bite his tongue and do what creative told him to do.

Sam bit on her bottom lip, not liking that he was this upset. She expected him to grab a clean towel and come over to her to talk for a bit, but he didn't. He went straight to the locker room, not even glancing her way. Her stomach dropped. There had to be something really wrong, it wasn't like him to be cold with her.

"Have all your stuff together?" Seth came up, startling her a bit. He was back in his out of ring clothes, his hair in a low bun starting to dry.

"Um," she stared at the bit of makeup still out on the table. Her mind was trying to figure out what was going on with Roman, not packing her stuff. "Oh, uh, almost," she shook her head, coming back to reality.

Seth raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend. It was unlike her to be so distracted. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly and unconvincingly. "Just going through tomorrow in my head."

Seth knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to press it. "Hurry up, I'm starting to get hungry," he rubbed his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry, Porky, we'll get you food."

Seth was a welcome distraction as she finished gathering up her things. With her suitcase zipped up and ready to go, he once again insisted on carrying it for her. As they were walking out, her eyes gave another anxious glance at the locker room.

No sign of Roman.

Her phone didn't have any missed calls or texts. Something was wrong, but what? Had he finally reached his limit of losing week after week? Did something go wrong during the match and now he was hurt? She didn't know and Roman didn't seem to want to share.

"Car's here," Seth pointed to the black SUV the two had arrived in earlier.

Sam climbed into the backseat while Seth put his bag and hers in the trunk. She was looking out the window, still distracted, as Seth got in next to her.

"You sure everything's okay?" He asked again, this time more concerned.

Sam turned to him, slapping a fake smile on her face. "Yeah. Like I said, just thinking about tomorrow."

"You look stressed. Is something different happening?"

"No, I just-" Saved by the ringing of her phone. Roman's name lit up her screen, making her stomach leap in relief. "Hold on. Hello?"

"You never answered me about dinner." No greeting, no 'I missed you'. He was harsh and his tone was clipped. It only confirmed to her that something was wrong.

"Hello to you too." She hadn't done anything to him and didn't appreciate the unwarranted attitude.

"Dinner, yes or no?"

Her annoyance was turning into anger. At first she felt bad, realizing she hadn't answered him earlier. His forwardness with her around Lana had confused her, making her forget about his offer to dinner. And his behavior now was just uncalled for.

"I already made plans for dinner earlier tonight."

He snapped at her. "You couldn't have told me this when I first asked you?"

"I've been busy all day. You aren't the only one that has a demanding job," she snapped back.

"What are your plans?"

"I'm going to dinner with Seth," she said matter-of-factly.

There was a long silence before Roman spoke. His voice was tight with controlled anger. "Where are you?"

"With Seth, heading back to the hotel to change."

There was no answer. Sam didn't realize Roman had hung up on her until the phone beeped in her ear, telling her the call had ended. She threw her phone onto the floorboard. What the hell was his problem!

"Who was that?" Seth couldn't help but ask after seeing her tantrum.

"No one. A friend. It was Cassie." Cassie was also a makeup artist for the WWE, and the first person that came to mind.

"Is that how you usually talk to her? Because you were kind of a bitch."

Sam turned to him, glaring. "What?"

Seth held up his hands in innocence. "I'm just saying."

"Okay, when someone gives you attitude for no fucking reason, I want you to not be a bitch to them."

"I'm a guy, so I'd be considered a dick, not a bitch."

"You know what I meant, Rollins!"

"Oh man," he tried not to laugh, seeing how frustrated she was. "He really pissed you off."

"Yeah, he did. And you're not-"

"I thought you were talking to Cassie?"

Sam tried to recover. "I was."

"Then why'd you say 'he'?"

"Because you said he, and I just went with it! If you can't tell, I'm flustered!" Her anger was rising now that Seth had caught her in a lie.

"Cassie doesn't sound like a man," Seth said calmly. "And I saw Roman's name on the screen."

"Yeah? And?" She bit out.

"He asked you to dinner? Why'd you say no?"

She softened, her brow creasing. "I already made plans with you."

"So? I know you like him."

Sam's face burned in embarrassment. "Roman's not my type."

"Bullshit!" Seth's face scrunched in disbelief. "Roman is a good looking son of a bitch. Anyone that disagrees is lying."

"I didn't say he was ugly," Sam defended. "Just not my type."

"Bull. Fucking. Shit. I see you two when we're all hanging out. As soon as you're in the same room together, he can't keep his eyes off of you."

A blush tickled her cheeks. "Really?"

"Jesus Christ, what is this? Middle school?"

Sam couldn't help it laugh. "Sorry."

"Just ask him to prom already," Seth teased.

Sam rolled her eyes, but laughed as they pulled up to the front of the hotel. Seth's words sent a warmth through her. Maybe she wasn't just a piece of ass to Roman like she thought she was. As juvenile as it sounded, a new hope had bloomed inside of her that maybe Roman saw them as something more.

The two parted ways once they reached Sam's hotel room. Seth said he'd be back in thirty minutes to get her for dinner. That gave her time to relax for a minute and freshen herself up.

After picking out an outfit, Sam disrobed to rinse off in the shower. Glancing at her phone, she contemplated reaching out to Roman. What would she say? What could she say? He was mad and she didn't know why. She figured she'd give him his space and let him come to her.

Going to the bathroom, she grabbed a clip to pin up her hair. She only planned to rinse her body, not wanting to ruin her hair and makeup. But a knock on her door stopped her. With her dark hair hanging freely down her back, she grabbed a towel and covered her nakedness.

A small gasp left her mouth when she looked through the peephole, making her promptly open the door.

"Roman."

Pushing past her he entered the room, looking around expecting to find Seth. "Where is he?"

Sam closed the door, looking at Roman in confusion. "Where's who?"

"Rollins," he spit his name. Seeing Sam in just a towel made his jealousy rear it's head. "Are you hiding him? Don't want me to catch you two fucking?"

"What!" The shock was evident on her face. Did he really think that was happening?

Roman pushed past her again, going to the bathroom. "Am I not enough for you?"

The bathroom was empty. There was no sign of Seth, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Sam stood in the doorway watching Roman. With his back to her she could see the way his shoulders rose and fell, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Find what you were looking for?" Her throat was tight, forcing the words out.

He turned his head to the side just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. "Was he here?"

"No," she answered confidently. "The only man that's been in my room and my bed the past few weeks, has been you. And before that, it was months."

He felt like a complete asshole.

"I heard you and Lana talking," he confessed. "She told you to date him and you didn't fight her on it."

Sam could hear the pain in his voice. "I was going along with it to make her stop."

Roman turned to her. He expected her to be angry. Instead he only saw pain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you like that." He walked to her, staring down into her blue-hazel eyes. "I lost my shit hearing about you and Seth."

"It was just talk. That will never happen."

"What about with someone else? I'm just the guy you're fucking."

"You aren't _just_ the guy I'm fucking." She didn't like what he was implying. "I can say the same about you."

"I've had opportunities." She shrunk back at his words, feeling like he had given her a slap across the face. "But I only want you."

Her response was barely above a whisper. "You have me."

"Not how I want you," he growled. "You keep us a secret."

"There hasn't been a 'we'. All we've been doing is fucking. I don't want people to know that. Could you imagine what people say?"

"I couldn't give a fuck what people say or think! I have to hear what people think about me all the time. I don't let it get to me."

"Why do you want people to know about us? Am I some sort of bragging right?"

"Because you're mine!" He advanced on her, pressing her against the doorframe with his body. "I want every person to know that you're mine. That they can't have you."

Sam's heart pounded in her ears. Roman always made her feel so small, even though she was 5'7".

"I-I," she stumbled over her words, "didn't know you felt that strongly about me."

"Now you do." His arms snaked around her waist. "And when you leave here tomorrow, there will be no doubt that you belong to me."

Sam didn't have time to ask what he meant. His lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she was left breathless.

His fingers lightly stroked her cheek. "You know what to do."

Sam nodded, slipping out from between him and the doorframe. Her back was to him as she dropped her towel. The cool air bit at her nipples, making them hard as they puckered around the metal piercings. Excitement roared inside of her as she dropped to her knees, her hands resting on her thighs palm up.

She could feel Roman get closer, heard him pull his shirt over his head. It landed on the floor in front of her. She didn't dare turn to look at him. That would end in punishment.

"You look so good like that, Kitten." His voice had dropped even lower. It sent chills down her spine.

Roman came to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her. He looked like pure sex. Shirtless with only a pair of jeans on. His tattoo was on full display, his hair tied into a bun. She itched to reach out and touch him.

"Spread your legs so I can see your perfect pussy."

Instantly her knees spread. His eyes were fixed on her. Sam wondered if he could see how wet she was.

"Touch your clit." Her response was immediate. Roman's cock began to swell as he watched. "Rub it just like I would, Kitten. Nice and slow. Good girl."

Sam's fingers were quickly covered in her juices. She loved playing with herself for Roman. Knowing that he was watching her, full of desire, made her feel so womanly and sensual.

Roman saw her speed pick up, heard her breath become more ragged. His cock strained against his jeans, begging to be let free.

"Ah." Her sharp intake of air was low, but he heard it.

"Don't come." Sam stopped, her chest falling hard, her eyes hooded over with lust. "The only way you're coming tonight is if I let you."

That both excited and concerned her. Roman did things to her that no other man had done. He knew exactly what to do to her to get her off, and he liked to use that against her, teasing her until she begged.

Roman could her her juices as she ran her fingers through her slick folds. He was going to make sure there was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her.

"Come here."

Moving to all fours, she crawled to him, going back to her knees at his feet. Gently he grabbed her chin, tilting it up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her body stiffened. The kiss was foreshadowing. He was only this soft with his kisses when he was going to push her to her limits.

His cool breath hit her face. "Eyes straight ahead."

Roman stood from the bed and left her sight. Sam stared at the bed in front of her, anticipation prickling her scalp at what he was doing behind her. The sound of cloth ripping startled her, making her wonder if he was ripping her clothes. Seconds later Roman kneeled behind her.

"Open."

Her mouth fell open at his command. His arms came over her, putting white cloth in her mouth.

"A hand towel," he answered her unspoken question as he tied it at the back of her head. "The ball gag is in my room, I had to improvise. I'll pay to replace it."

A smile pulled at her mouth.

The makeshift gag was snug on her, Roman made sure it wasn't going anywhere. Her mouth went dry, the cloth absorbing the moisture. Roman came back around, smiling as he admired his handiwork.

"Beautiful." Sam felt warmth bloom in her chest. "On the bed, Kitten. Face down, ass up, hands behind your back."

Again she did as she was told. The sheets were cool against her skin, the bed plush underneath her. She got into position, her most intimate parts exposed to him.

Roman grabbed Sam's braided belt from her suitcase, tying her wrists together firmly. He kicked himself for not bringing his bag of tools and toys, but he wasn't anticipating sex when he came here. He thought he'd find Sam with Seth, something he had no doubt would have ended in an outburst of violence.

The bed dipped as Roman got behind her. He couldn't resist grabbing her perfectly round ass, running his hands up and down her thighs. Sam trembled at the touch of his large, rough hands.

"Oh!" Her surprised gasp was muffled by the gag, her body jerking when she felt Roman's mouth kissing where his hands once were.

"So pale and soft," the coolness of his breath whispered over the damp spots his kisses left. "I can't wait to add some color."

Roman sat up, moving to her side. The curve of her back was mouth watering. His hands touched every part of her body, learning every curve. He was addicted to her, never able to get his fill.

"I don't have any of the usual toys," he told her as his hands slowly ran up the back of her thighs. "So things will be a little vanilla tonight."

She almost scoffed. Roman, vanilla? She didn't think it was possible. And she liked it that way. Their interests were the same. Sam wanted what Roman could give, and Roman gave all she could take. They were a match made in heaven.

"I want your ass a bright shade of red. You won't just see my marks on you, you'll feel them too. I'll make sure that every time your clothes rub your raw ass, every time you sit, you feel that sting and think of me."

Sam couldn't tell him that he was already all she thought about. A sore ass would only be a bonus.

"I won't make you count tonight. I want you focused on my hand, to feel every ounce of pleasure I'm giving you."

Sam began to shake with anticipation.

"Are you ready, Kitten?"

She couldn't talk with the gag in. With her head to the side she could see him. His brown eyes full of lust, but always with a softness she saw only when he looked at her. She was more than ready for him. With a deep breath in, she gave one solid nod.

She knew it was coming, but that didn't stop the grunt of shock. Even with his fingers together, his hand covered most of her ass cheek. The sting was immediate, bringing a heat as the blood made its way to the surface of her skin. Already she could feel a warmth starting. Roman's hand came down again, this time on the other cheek. The sound filled the quiet room.

Over the last few weeks they had been sleeping with each other, Roman had spanked her many times. With belts, flogs, crops, paddles, but his hand was always her favorite. They had even discussed caning. It had always been a hard limit for Sam in past relationships, but with Roman she felt safe. He gave her the confidence to try it. They hadn't done it yet, but she knew it was in their future.

"Mhh!" She moaned after his hand came down three more times, one right after the other. The pain was becoming worse with each hit, but to her it was delicious.

Every moan that left her mouth let him know how much she was enjoying it. Her back arched with each spank. Her body pushing back, searching for the next one.

"How do you feel, Kitten?" Roman was just as turned on, but his self control was better.

Her head nodded fervently, assuring him that she was happy. He admired her for a moment. Seeing her like this, so bared to him and trusting, made her even more beautiful.

"Let's see how good you feel." He ran a hand over her warm cheek, moving straight to her pussy. His finger slid in with ease.

Her moan was soft, relieved. She melted at his touch, her head falling back as he filled the empty ache she had.

"More of this?" He pumped his finger in and out. "Or more spanks?"

Of course, she couldn't respond properly with her mouth gagged. And of course, he knew that. Roman was teasing her, giving her a choice when he knew she couldn't speak.

"Do you want both?"

She tried saying yes, only to sound like muffled noise. Cursing the gag, she nodded her head.

"No coming." Sam nodded her understanding, wiggling her butt at him. Roman laughed. "So impatient."

His finger moved in and out, slow at first to match the pace of his hand coming down on her ass. Every few hits he'd pick up his speed and strength. Sam's moans got louder with each move. By the throbbing of his cock, he knew this wouldn't last much longer. He needed to be inside her.

"Almost the color I want." He admired her ass, which was a nice shade of red. A few more, and he knew she'd be the perfect shade.

"Ah!" Her cry of pain was clear through the gag as his hand came down in the hardest hit yet. Another came down and her knees nearly gave out. Sam could feel the heat coming off of her, knowing Roman had accomplished his goal.

Quickly, Roman untied the gag and it fell to the bed. She barely had time to close her mouth before Roman had her by the root of her hair, pulling her up on her knees. His jeans were undone, his hard cock pulled out.

"Bend."

She knew what he wanted.

She bent until his hard length was eye level. Roman kept hold of her hair, giving her the stability she needed since her hands were still tied behind her back. She could see a bead of precum on his slit.

Roman guided her to his swollen cock. His deep intake of breath sounded like a hiss as she wrapped her lips around the head. She teased him, taking him slowly. He'd let it go for now. This was the only time she really had any control over him. He'd let her enjoy her moment.

Inch by inch he filled her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. He felt the tightness change as she took him even further. His eyes rolled back as she slowly brought her head up, keeping the tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue over it. Roman endured her up and down movements, her pace picking up to put him on edge.

"Kitten," he warned. "Don't forget who's in charge."

He was. Just like he was in all of their sexual encounters. Sam liked it that way. She had finally met a Dom who would take control and give her everything she desired.

His hand grabbed a firmer hold of her hair, moving her head in time with his hips. Sam relaxed, focusing on keeping her lips around him as he began fucking her mouth.

It was his turn to moan now. "Fuck, Kitten."

He could feel his balls begin to tighten. Too much more of this and he'd come in her mouth. That wasn't what he wanted to do...This time.

"Slow, slow," he instructed, stopping his hips. His cock pulled from her mouth with an audible 'pop'.

Roman tilted her head up. Her lips were red and swollen, an effect from the mouth fucking. Her mouth was great, but her pussy was even better.

"I want-" A knock cut him off.

He was gentle as he let her go, letting her sit up on her knees. He was not so gentle as he stalked to the door, quickly tucking himself back in his jeans.

Opening the door, he found Seth. Shock was on his face, quickly followed by a knowing smile once he saw Roman. No shirt, jeans with a tent pitched in the front, and a body so on edge Seth didn't dare mess with him.

Sam sat on the bed listening to the silence. Luckily the bed couldn't be seen from the door. She was sure she'd be quite the spectacle.

"You okay, Sam?"

Oh God, it was Seth. Part of her was embarrassed, another part relieved. She knew Seth wouldn't run his mouth.

"I'm fine." She was beyond thankful Roman had removed the gag. It would have been awkward to explain why her response was so muffled.

Smirking, Seth stuck his hand out for Roman to shake. "Enjoy your night. Later, man."

Roman shook his hand, but offered nothing else. He wasn't mad at Seth, but he wanted to get back to his woman.

Sam sat where he left her, her eyes a bit wider than before.

"Now he knows."

Sam bit her bottom lip. "I think her already figured it out."

Roman dropped the subject, not wanting to talk about Seth right now. "Where were we?"

A coy smile pulled at her mouth. "I think you were about to fuck me, Sir."

Her hands behind her made her breasts stick out, her tight nipples begging for his mouth. Roman knew how sensitive they were, he could make her come just by playing with them. Deciding to tease her just a little while longer, he moved onto the bed.

Her doe eyes watched as he sat on his knees in front of her, still towering over her. Her breath caught as he lowered his head. She was surprised when his mouth went to her neck, kissing and licking his way over her collarbone, down her chest until finally his mouth captured her nipple. Her back arched as his warm mouth completely engulfed it, biting at the hard nipple and pulling at the metal bar that pierced through it.

Her pussy throbbed with the need to be filled. She cried out when Roman's hand came up to play with her other nipple. The man knew how to work her, and damn it he did a good job. Pain started in her wrists as she pulled against the restraint. She wanted her hands on him, to push against him so he would back off. He knew how much nipple play stimulated her. It was pure torture having to endure it without the use of her hands.

"Please, Sir!" She had to stop him before she came. As much as she wanted to, she knew there would be hell to pay if she did without his permission.

His mouth pulled away, only to do the same to the other one. Sam began shaking, trying to push away the need to come. Roman's free hand snaked between her thighs. She was drenched. His finger circled her clit, not giving her the satisfaction of penetration.

"I can't," she panted. Her cry was desperate, begging him for what she needed. "Sir, I can't. I'm going to come!"

"No, kitten," he was wickedly sweet. "Not yet. Not until my cock is buried in that pussy."

"Please, please." Tears stung her eyes. "I need it."

Roman gave one last bite before pulling away. Sam begged so beautifully, he couldn't say no. He pressed their chests together, his hand craning her neck back as he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

"I want your hands free for this," he said against her mouth while he undid the tie on her wrists. He loved feeling her hands on him while they fucked.

As soon as she was free, her arms wrapped around his neck. There was a slight stiffness of pain, but she pushed it aside. Finding the tie in his hair, she pulled it out, letting his dark locks hang freely. His scent filled her nose as they somehow got closer. His musky deodorant mixed with the warm scent of his skin was a comfort she had grown to love.

His jeans were quickly discarded. Lifting her by her waist, Roman moved so he was sitting with Sam on his lap, her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her heat against him, begging to be filled. Breaking their kiss, he took a moment to look at her. Their eyes met, creating an intimacy they never had before. Roman brought her forehead to his, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

Sam's hands rested on his upper arms, feeling the defined muscle. With her eyes closed, their heavy breathing evened out, falling into the same rhythm. Both opened their eyes, moving their heads apart but keeping their connection. Sam rose on her knees slightly, lining herself up with Roman. His hand held her hip, slowly guiding her down on him.

The gasp she let out as he began filling her was music to his ears. Her breathing became more harbored as she took him all the way to the hilt. Roman stroked her cheek as she adjusted, her face becoming flush.

"More," she breathed.

Roman gave her just that. With his hand holding her face and the other arm wrapped around her waist, he began moving. Slowly his hips thrusted up while he pulled her down on him.

Sam's hand rested on his chest, the other keeping Roman close to her around his shoulder. Folding her knees at his side gave her more leverage to move. They moved together, in sync. Their paces matched, picking up speed and force.

"Sam," his voice was low, needing her just as much as she needed him.

Their eyes never broke contact, even as their movements got deeper. Roman could feel himself hitting her spot now, each thrust bringing a pleasure filled cry from her. His hand moved from her hip to her ass, making her hiss in pain.

"Oh fuck, baby," he moaned as her pussy started to clench. His hold on her was tightening everywhere.

He had planned on drawing this out, teasing her until she was reduced to tears. But this quickly turned into something else. He couldn't stop now if he tried. Roman had never felt something so deep. This wasn't just fucking. This was more.

"Roman." It was a warning. She was close and she couldn't hold it off. He couldn't either.

Her movements became sloppy, losing focus as she got closer. Roman could feel his balls pulling close, the heat in them on the verge of eruption. A hint of pain came when her nails dug into his chest. With how hard he was gripping onto her, he knew she'd have bruises.

"God damn it, Kitten." His mouth caught hers once again.

Both of her hands tangled in his hair, making his scalp burn as she tugged. Their kiss was animalistic as their orgasms bubbled under the surface. The one to break the kiss would be the first one to go. Roman was determined to make Sam come before he did. Using all of his strength, he surged into her, fucking her hard like he knew she wanted.

"Roman!" Her voice was hoarse as her orgasm tore through her. With her head thrown back, she cried out as deep tremors shot through her entire body.

"Fuck!" He roared as he came with her, clutching her to him in a tight hold. Her body milked him as he came inside of her.

Both were breathing heavy, sweat covering them as they clung to one another. Sam shook in his arms as Roman tried catching his breath. He fell back against the pillows, bringing Sam with him. Her head rested on his chest, his arms loosely around her waist. Roman grunted as she shifted and pulled him out of her, resting back on his chest when she was done.

"I'm not letting you go," he panted.

Sam, still catching her breath, looked up at him. The sincerity in his eyes told her he meant it. She felt the same way. With what they had just experienced together, it would be near impossible to deny that they belonged to anyone else but each other.

With a soft kiss to his lips, she smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
